¿Traicion o Amor?
by Drakito16
Summary: CAPITULO 8 xfin! &:¡Cuidado! Slash Harry Potter descubre la verdad de su sexualidad y aprende que no siempre se puede confiar en los amigos el lo dara todo como siempre pero esta ves no xa salvar a alguien de el mal si no, Por amor HD
1. Capitulo 1: La confecion

Bueno este es mi primer fic asi q´no sean demaciado exigentes conmigo me encantaria  
  
resivir algun review asi q si te gusta no dudes en mandarmelo.  
  
Con su cabeza entre las piernas sentado bajo la regadera, estaba llorando el niño que  
  
vivio abrazando sus pies mientras sus lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas igual que el agua caliente   
  
su espalda, estaba desidido hoy era el dia de desirselos a sus amigos sabia que ron y  
  
hermione lo comprenderian y que contaria con su apollo.  
  
bajo la escalera hasta llegar a la entrada prinsipal de hogwarts en la puerta lo esperaban ya sus 2  
  
amigos sabia que no seria facil, llego con ellos  
  
-Que pasa Harry por q nos llamaste aqui?-dijo hermione  
  
-q paso?- pregunto ron con cara de preocupacion  
  
-Salgamos afuera- Dijo Harry nervioso  
  
Afuera todos los terrenos de hogwarts estaban cubiertos con nieve y todos se abrasaban a si   
  
mismos calentando soplandose las manos cubiertas con guantes mientras salia vapor de sus bocas  
  
-La verdad es que no se como desirlo- dijo harry  
  
-Q pasa dijo hermione con vos preocupada-  
  
-bueno....lo que pasa.....es....que....-  
  
-QUE!!!!!!- dijo ron  
  
Harry prosiguio mientras hermione le dirigia una severa mirada a ron.  
  
-Soy ...... Soy gay-por fin dijo el niño de ojos color esmeraldas  
  
Ron rio -jajajaja hay pense que era algo importante y me sales con esta bromita jajajajaja  
  
si como no y hermione saco un 9 jajajajjaja-  
  
-Harry lo vio estaba un poco frustrado por que ron no le tomaba enserio-  
  
-Mira ron no es broma y por primera ves puedes tomar algo enserio?  
  
a ron se le saltaron los ojos y se le abrio la boca y se quedo asi con cara de bobo unos segundos  
  
haasta q hermione hablo- harry .... estas seguro? -si- respondio harry -entonses no importa siempre vas a poder   
  
contar conmigo- se habrasaron y harry dirigio su mirada a ron q todavia incredulo lo veia  
  
y tu ron q me dices? - pregunto harry  
  
pues.....pues.... tu q crees q le voy a desir a un marica q no me produce nada mas q asco-  
  
estas palabras fueron como una puñalada xa harry que se sentia a morir sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas  
  
y solo pudo medio ver como ron salia corriendo de ahi hacia la sala comun.  
  
Hermione lo abrazo y le dijo -Harry no te preocupes hablare con el- y salio en buesca de ron harry  
  
ahi en medio de la nieve se sento a pensar con los ojos aun llenandosele de lagrimasse sintio a morir  
  
el queria mucho a ron ¡Era su mejor Amigo! se sento en la nieve y escucho a sus espaldas:  
  
-Jajaja ahora a los amigos de los sangre sucia les gusta sentarse en la nieve xa congelarse?  
  
q no es suficiente incomodidad tener amigos pobretones todo el dia molestandote? era la fria vos de  
  
Draco Malfoy lo unico q le falataba a harry en ese momento.  
  
Harry se paro pero se quedo de espaldas a Draco -Que quieres draco?- Pregunto tratando de que su vos no se  
  
escuchara lagrimosa.  
  
-De ti nada Potter- dijo el chico rubio mientras intentaba ver el rostro de harry pero este le evitava la mirada  
  
Entonses largate - dijo harry viendolo directamente a los ojos.  
  
Draco Malfoy se quedo boquiavierto al ver las lagrimas que emanavan de su enemigo, se paro y dijo:  
  
-Estas llorando? pero con un tono de vos diferente al acosrtumbrado con untono que harry nunca le habia oido  
  
un tono tal ves de hasta preocupacion  
  
-Harry se quedo sorprendido pero aun tratando de disimular su sorpresa le dijo -No imbesil estoy montando a un unicornio-  
  
-Draco lo miro se le acerco a harry sus rostros frante afrente sus alientos calidos se juntaban entre el frio y sus ojos se veian directamente  
  
con los del otro draco acerco una Mano a la cara de harry y le limpio la cara de las lagrimas harry empeso a sentir algo que nuca creyo  
  
posible con Draco Malfoy osea ¡Era draco Malfoy su enemigo! Draco bajo la mano, y luego la vista, y depues de eso salio   
  
corriendo con direccion haccia el castillo a toda velosidad salio draco malfoy. Dejando parado en el frio solo y mas confundido  
  
q nunca al chico q alguna fue un bebe, q salvo al mundo magico del lado obscuro.  
  
=Uuuuuuuuuuuu x fin acabe mi primer capitulo de mi primer fic porfa dejen Reviews sean buenos o Malos xa ver si lo sigo escribiendo o no  
  
¡mua! vesos a todos y se cuidan!/////*RF*///// 


	2. Capitulo 2: El deseo

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias x los reviews!!!!!!!!! :NagY Tao, Loka_Park_Felton, Izzy Black, usagi-hk   
  
Harry estaba harto no podia dormir hacia mas de 2 semanas en las que el y ron no se hablaban y se sentia triste y deprimido  
hermione estaba muy rara parecia que estubiera enojada con ron por q ya tampoco le hablaba y era bueno estar con hermione pero   
estar con ron era estar con ron osea ¡Era Ron su mejor amigo!  
  
Eran alrrededor de las 3 de la mañana se levanto de la cama tomo la   
capa invisible de su padre y salio a dar un paseo por el castillo bajo las escaleras hasta la sala comun y salio por el retrato de la  
dama gorda bajo hasta llegar al gran comedor se paro en la puerta se recargo en la pared y se dejo caer todavia tapado por la capa  
se quedo ahi unos 30 minutos hasta que de pronto se abrio una puerta la que dirijia hacia las masmorras harry se apresuro a ver si la capa lo   
tapaba aun, cuando se sorprendio al ver quien era.  
  
Era Draco Malfoy, quien lo habia evitado a toda costa durante esas ultimas 2 semanas desde el dia de su encuentro en el jardin  
vio que se sento en la escalera prinsipal y bajo la mirada harry tratando de no hacer mucho ruido se acerco se puso frente a el  
tratando de que no se saliera ni una parte de su cuerpo de la capa y escucho susurrar a Malfoy.  
  
-Maldita sea ...... no ....... porfavor.......de el no ..... de el no me puedo enamorar....-  
harry noto como a draco se le veia desesperado pero en ese momento se sintio el ser mas feliz de la tierra y penso -Si si si Draco tmbn  
es gay........espera por que estoy tan contento......- Pero en el fondo lo sabia el se estaba enamorando de draco pero draco de quien se estaaba enamorando?  
  
-Ron- Susurro Malfoy, Harry sintio como le caia un balde de agua fria y penso - Ron no no puede ser ...pero el ni siquiera es no no puede ser.  
  
-Ron se a alejado mucho de el por que sera? no se pero mientras no se acerque mas ese imbecil a Harry todo estara mejor  
tal ves no sea mio pero no quiero que sea de ese pobreton de mierda.  
  
Harry se sintio en la gloria draco hablaba de el no de ron es mas tenia celos de que ron fura su amigo! pero recordo por q habia  
llegado ahi, si por que ron ya no le hablaba mas harry se levanto pero no se dio cuenta de que habia pisado su capa y se le callo  
al suelo dejandolo al descubierto de Draco.  
  
Draco salto de un susto se paro enfuresido y nerviosso y le dijo- tu........potter...pero, pero que haces aqui?  
-Nada, no podia dormir- Contesto el chico como si estubiera hablando con cualquier otra persona con un tono trivial igual que sus gestos-Pero y tu que haces  
aqui draco?-  
-No te importa potter- Contesto la fria vos  
-A tampoco podias dormir eh? - Pregunto harry -Por que?-  
-Ya te dije q no te importa potter-  
-Bueno en ese caso me voy de aqui harry se echo la capa encima y empeso a alejarse.  
  
-No!- -Espera!- Grito Draco no pudiendose contener.  
harry se quito la capa y volvio con draco si? q quieres? le pregunto  
-por qe no podias dormir potter- harry sabia que draco estaba enamorado de el pero aun asi sentia nervios de explicarle todo lo que pasaba  
-Haz notado que ron y yo ya no nos hablamos?- pregunto harry  
-Si-  
-Pues es que lo que pasa es que me dejo de hablar-  
-Potter potter yo te dije desde el prinsipio que esas amistades no te convenian pero no hiciste caso-  
-Ya lo se pero lo extraño-  
La cara del chico rubio se puso como un tomate por rabia y celos  
Al notarlo harry le dijo -pero sabes por que me dejo de hablar?-  
-No- dijo impaciente el chico rubio  
-Por que soy gay-.................................Un silencio inundo la sala  
-en.....enserio-pregunto draco -enserio-contesto el chico de la cicatris en la frente sus miradas se quedaron fijas y se fueron acercando sus rostros  
  
harry veia los grises ojos los suaves labios y la terza piel de draco   
  
draco estaba con una especie de mescla entre exitacion y amor q le producia ver los ojos verdes de harry su delicada cara con sus facciones delicadas  
  
Y sus labios se juntaron y se besaron...despacio...lento....sensual.  
  
La lengua de draco recorria toda la voca de harry mientras harry mordia el labio inferior de draco.  
  
-QUE? OSEA QUE ADEMAS DE SER GAY TE GUSTA ESE IMBESIL!!!!!!!!!!- la vos de ron que veni desde arriba de las escalera hizo que los 2 se   
separaran ron echo a correr.  
  
Mientras harry intentaba subir las escaleras xa perseguirlo draco lo agarro por una mano los sujeto fuertemente y le dijo -no, no te vallas x favor-  
  
-perdon pero es que ron- dijo harry q fue interrumpido -Ron nada-dijo draco y continuo- yo........yo......Te amo.  
=Uuuuuuuuu x fin ya termine el segundo capitulo se que queda algo inconcluso jajaja perdon Les gusto? porfavor!!!!!!!!!! Mandame un review si? pls=  
///////*FR*/////// 


	3. Capitulo 3: La Pelea

Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado xa ellos es esta historia:Caroline_R, *Loka_Park_Felton, *usagi-hk, Marianne, NagY Tao, Izzy Black.  
Perdon pooor mis abrebiaturas pero es quuee no me acostumbro a escribir bien solo les aclaro algunas de ellas:  
  
- x = por  
- xa = para  
- q = que  
- xq = por que  
  
Harry se safo de la mano de draco y le dijo -lo siento pero ron es mi mejor amigo- draco bajo la mirada y se quedo ai,   
solo mientras harry corria hacia la sala comun de griffindor en busca de su amigo.  
  
Cuando entro harry por el retrato de la señora gorda ya casi no habia lus de la fogata y las velas se habian apagado ron  
se encotraba ssentado en un sillon casi no se veia su cara por la poca luz harry se sento frente a el y se quedaron mirando   
Ron fue el que rompio el silencio:  
-Te sali a bucar por que me desperte y no te vi y..... estaba preocupado por ti, la verdad es que queria hablar contigo  
por que ........pues la verdad si me siento mal de que ya no nos hablemos osea harry eres mi mejor amigo y te voy a aceptar y a querer   
seas como seas, pero no, tenias que estar con ese imbesil de tantos que hay en esta escuela con el por que?, esta bien si esa es tu   
eleccion quedate con el pero tienes que escoger a el o a mi.  
  
Harry permaneco en silencio unos segundos hasta que por fin dijo -Ron tu sabes que eres lo mas valioso que tengo y estoy feliz con que   
me hayas comprendido, la verdad es que si tu no quieres que ande con draco no lo voy a hacer tu vales mucho mas xa mi enserio.  
El pelirrojo esboso una gran sonrrisa ya no se nesesitaban mas palabras solo con lo dicho con sus miradas y su sonrrisa los 2 sabian que   
estarian bien otra ves.  
  
a la mañana siguiente harry ron y hermione bajaron a desallunar mientras los 3 comian harry se dio cuenta que todo era como antes  
las mismas discuciones de ron y hermione y todo era como siempre xa el gusto de harry perfecto hasta que accidentalmente volteo a la  
mesa the slytherin en un rincon lejos de todos estaba draco con la mirada clavada en el plato vacio vio como se le acercaroon crabbe y goyle  
xa desallunar con el y como el los rechazaba y leyo en sus labios -Solo quiero estar solo- y asi se quedo solo y no nadams en el desayuno si no   
tambien en las clases y no solo ese dia ya llevava una semana en que casi no comia y en la que vagava solo por los jardines de hogwarts   
se le notaba a leguas que estaba muy deprimido habia bajado de peso.  
  
despues de 20 dias harry se sentia triste tambien draco le habia dicho que lo amaba y el estaba a punto de darse cuenta de que el sentia lo mismo.  
  
Siempre lloraba cuando estaba solo, mientras se bañaba, mientras todos dormian, lo imaginaba y pensaba -por que no puedo estar con el maldita sea-  
entre sollosos abrasaba a la almuada imaginando que era draco se quedaba dormido imaginando qu se dormia con su cabeza sobre el pecho de draco  
mienras que draco lo abrazaba queriendo sentir su calor queriendo escuchar su repiracion queriendo oler el olor de su piel.  
  
Harry se encontraba en la clase de transformaciones tenian que convertir una piedra en un cojin el no le ponia atencion a la maestra mcgonagal  
se quedo como imnotizado viendo a draco que tenia la mirada clavada en la mesa vio como draco levanto la mirada y se cruso con la suya y vio que draco hizo un  
gesto de "Como puedes hacerme esto" harry volteo a ver a hermione quen lo llamaba -Harry Harry pon attencion o te reproobaran que estas haciendo" -Perdon ...  
perdon pero es que .... no se que me paso- depronto vio como draco se levantaba de su aciento y salia del salon sin hacer caso de como la maestra mcgonagal   
lo regañaba por quere salir si permiso en esse momento harry se dio cunenta de como los ojos de draco estaban llenos de lagrimas en ese momento ron grito  
muy fuerte xa que todos lo oyeran -jajaja la nenita se siente mal por algo?-  
la reaccion de draco fue algo agresiba se abalanzo contra el y lo empezo a golpear en la cara diciendole -maldito pobre de mierda todo es tu culpa si no fueras tan PENDEJO  
pero tenias que apareser ojala no existieras maldito jodido.  
  
Era de noche y harry estaba senando con hermione en silencio hasta que hermione dijo:  
-Maldito malfoy por que golpeo de esa manera a ron-  
-Ron lo provoco hermione- Dijo harry hermione sorprendida le dijo -como puede ser que lo defiendas harry ron esta en la enfermeria por la culapa de ese imbesil!!!!   
-DRACO NO LO HUBIERA TOCADO SI RON NO HUBIERA ABIERTO SU IMPERTINENTE BOCA- grito harry  
-No entiendo que te pasa desde que nos dijiste que eres gay haz cambiado mucho y desde que te reconciliaste con ron haz estado muy deprimido que es lo que te pasa??-  
-No lo entenderias- Dijo harry mientras se levantaba de su lugar hacia la enfermeria.  
  
Ron estaba en una camilla y de verdad se le veia mal tenia 1 ojo morado y muy inchado no lo podia ni abrir tenia la nariz con gasas y tenia una herida en la frente y otra en el  
cachete -Maldito malfoy me las va a pagar- fue lo primero que dijo ron cuando harry entro  
-estas bien?- pregunto harry  
-Si solo un poco adolorido- contesto ron -A mi me habra golpeado pero a el lo van a expulsar me lo dijo mcgonagal hace un rato-  
Harry sintio que el mundo se le venia a ensima -q............q.........como......como que lo van a expulsar-  
-Si dijo ron se va mañana temprano.  
  
=Uuuuuuuuuu por fin acabe el 3er capitulo les gusto? MANDENME UN REVIEW pls se que estan un poco cortos los capitulos pero creo que no estan incompleto =Besos= =Se cuidan mucho==  
///////*RF*/////// 


	4. Capitulo 4: El adios?

Hola a todos 1000 Gracias por los Reviews : Manuelito, Arisa, *Marianne, **Loka_Park_Felton, *Izzy Black, Caroline_R, *usagi-hk, NagY Tao.  
  
Harry estaba impresionado con la boca abierta enfrente de ron como que iban a expulsar a draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!! no era posible harry salio corriendo de la enfermeria  
y se topo con hermione en uno de los pasillos chocaron  
-Q paso harry-Pregunto hermione  
-Van a expulsar a draco de la escuela!!!-Dijo harry  
-Q bueno se lo merese por pegarle a ron claro q eso le pasa por provocarlo-Contesto hermione  
-Es que te acuerdas del dia que me reconsilie con ron?-  
-Si- Dijo hermione  
-Ese dia draco y yo nos besamos y el me dijo que me amaba-  
-Entonses por que ya no le hablas?-Dijo hermione sorprendida  
-Por que ron me lo prohibio me dijo que si queria seguir siendo su amigo no lo tenia que ver mas pero yo....yo...lo amo-Dijo harry  
-ahora entiendo todo dijo hermione y añadio -Tu me importas mucho harry y si el es importante xa ti tambien lo es xa mi y tenemos que hacer algo xa que no lo expulsen-  
-SSi!!!!! pero que?? y que va a pasar con ron??? - Harry se dejo caer al suelo hermione lo levanto lo abrazo y le dijo - No te preocupes harry vas a ver que no vamos a dejar   
que expulsen a draco de la escuela mira tengo una idea vamos a hablar con dumbledore el nos va a comprender y nos va a ayudar-  
-No!-Contesto harry -No el no sabe que soy gay-  
-Que??? pues tendremos que decirselo harry-  
-No hermione prometeme que no le vas a desir nada-  
-Pero harry y entonses como........esta bien no le diremos que eres gay- accedio hermione al ver la cara que empezaba a poner su amigo.  
  
Al llegar a la oficina del director harry ya no aguantaba los nervios asi que dejo que hermione empezara a hablar.  
-Hola profesor Dumbledore venimos a hablar con usted de la expulcion de draco-  
El profesor dumbledore puso cara de extrañado y dijo -si esa desicion fue tomada por su commportamiento violento de esta tarde y espero que no vengan a defenderlo por que  
solo perderan su tiempo-  
-Pero profesor!!!!-Dijo harry con cara de suplica  
-Pero profesor nada esa desicion ya fue tomada harry y a menos que su amigo ron weasly venga a esta oficina y confirme que el fue quien lo provoco no puedo hacer nada lo siento harry,  
pero me extraña que ustedes 2 vengan a defenderlo no me digan que por fin empezaban a hacer buenas migas-  
-Es una historia muy larga-Dijo hermione pero se callo al ver la mirada que su amigo le echo.  
  
Fueron a la sala comun  
-Ron jamas lo hara- dijo harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
-voy a hablar con el mejor tu quedate aqui-  
  
Harry se quedo mirando el fuego un rato de repente vio como hedwig se le hacercaba con una carta que desia.  
  
Harry: hace mucho que no nos vemos quiero que me cuentes todo lo que  
te pase espero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi y que te aprecio te espero hoy   
a las 9:00pm en tu sala comun con cariño:  
Sirius.  
  
Harry estaba confundido sirius se arriesgaria a ir a Hogwarts con peligro de ser visto?? harry vio el reloj de la sala y vio que eran las 9:02 volteo a su alrrededor y no vio a nadie volvio a ver a la fogata  
y lo vio la cabeza de su padrino estaba envuelta por las llamas que se habian tornado de un color azul quien lo veia con una mirada como la de un padre que observa a un hijo.  
-Hola- saludo sirius  
-Hola-  
-Como estas harry-  
-Pues la verdad no muy bien sirius-  
-y eso por que?-dijo su padrino preocupado  
-Bueno hay alguien que me gusta me gusta enserio y a esa persona tambien le gusto yo-  
-Entonses cual es el problema?-  
-El problema es que a ron no le cae muy bien y yo por ron le deje de hablar a esa persona pero hoy ron provoco que expulsaran a esa persona y se va mañana temprano-  
-Ya intentaste hablar con dumbledore?-  
-Ya pero no me hizo caso-  
-Entonses solo queda una opcion-  
-Cual?- Dijo harry ilusionado  
-Si se va mañana temprano disfruten el tiempo que les queda solo por hoy olvida a ron y ve con esa persona a hacerla sentir bien y a ayudarla en lo que puedas dile cuanto la quieres y todo lo que te hace sentir-  
-Tienes razon dijo harry-   
en ese momento el retrato de la señora gorda comenzo a moverse  
-Tengo que irme harry recuerda lo que te dije y que te quiero mucho gracias por confiar en mi- Y con eso desaparecio  
  
Harry se dio cuenta que quien entraba en ese momento era hermione y corrio a su encuentro  
-hablaste con el? que paso? dime!!!!!-  
Solo bastó con la mirada de hermione para desirlo todo  
-Lo siento harry- dijo hermione -Creo que salio peor por que se dio cuenta de que aun quieres a draco-  
-Hermione hable con sirius voy a buscar a draco cubreme con ron porfavor- dijo harry  
-Pero ron ya sabe que aun lo quieres aparte sabes donde esta la sala comun de slytherin?-Dijo hermione y añadio -Ron me hizo darle el mapa del merodeador asi que si te ves con draco el lo sabra  
-Carajo que hago!!!!!!!- Dijo harry ya frustrado  
-Haz lo que dijo sirius- dijo hermione  
- Pero y ron????? ...............no ....para que me ago mas daño ami y le ago mas daño a draco no.........no ire a buscarlo.  
-Pero harry es tu ultima oportunidad no lo vas a ver en mucho tiempo!!!!!-  
-No dijo harry al tiempo que subia las escaleras a su dormitorio estaba triste cansado y desesperado.  
Al siguiente dia harry bajo las escaleras xa ir a desayunar hermione lo esperaba en la sala comun y le dijo -harry por favor no seas tonto el expreso de hogwarts esta a punto de partir-  
harry pensando en que no volveria a ver a draco en mucho tiempo le dijo -tienes razon- salio corriendo a toda velosidad iba lo mas rapido q podia en el camino arroyo a 2 niños de primero que se le quedaron viendo con  
cara de asustados salio corriendopor la puerta a la mitad de los terrenos del colegio se encontro a hagrid se detubo y le pregunto -Y draco haz visto a draco?-  
-Esta afuera subiendo al expreso de hogwarts pero tu buscano a draco? pero por .....-  
-Lo siento hagrid no tengo tiempo de explicarte- lo interrumpio mientras reiniciaba su carrera a toda velocidad cuando salio ahi estaba el expreso de hogwarts en todo su explendor  
-Harry empezo a gritar draco!!!!!!!! draco!!!!!! hasta que draco se asomo por una de las ventanas el tren empezo su marcha y harry empezo a caminar a su lado y mientras lloraba desia:  
-Draco....Draco... perdoname yo tambien te amo draco por favor perdoname-  
-De los ojos de draco empezaron a salir lagrimas y empezo tambien a gritar Harry!!!! harry!!!! te amo te amo!   
-Harry corria toda velosidad al lado del tren hasta que ya no pudo mas y se desplomo sobre sus rodillas y con la cara llena de lagrimas vio al expreso de hogwarts desapareser en el horizonte junto con el amor de su vida.  
-Lo sabia!!!!! sabia que me traicionarias!!!!!- era la vos de ron que venia detras de harry   
harry se levanto y le dijo -tu...... tu....... ya no eres mi amigo solo eres el imbesil que me quito lo que mas e querido en la vida-  
-Ron al ver el estado de harry se calmo y se sintio mal sabia que habia cometido un error un error que ya no podia reparar.  
  
=Snif.............. acabe el cuarto capitulo.....snif.....jajajja ya se que la historia va un poquito triste pero no se preocupen en el proximo capitulo va a ver muchas pero muchas sorpresas y tal ves algo de slash POR FAVOR MANDENME REVIEWS PORFAVOR QUE OPINAN!!!!!!!!=  
///////*FR*/////// 


	5. Capitulo 5: La Tristeza

Hola a todos como siempre 1000 Gracias por los Reviews : GaBrIeLa, Manuelito, Arisa, *Marianne, ***Loka_Park_Felton, **Izzy Black, Caroline_R, *usagi-hk, NagY Tao.  
Harry se desperto como siempre triste como nunca se habia sentido habian pasado 2 semanas y seguia pensando en el todo el dia pensando en draco se levanto como siempre no quizo ir a desayunar no queria  
ver ni a ron ni a hermione no queria hablar con nadie se salio a los jardines del colegio ahi era donde pasaba casi todo el dia todos los dias caminando solo pensando en el se sento y recargo en un arbol hacia   
frio de su boca emanava un vapor al respirar su lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas entosnses los vio eran ron y hermione que iban caminando hacia el con lo que paresian der unos panesillos llegaron hasta el hermione se los dio  
y le dijo -tienes que comer harry- harry no se movio siguio ahi como si estuviera solo ron que habia permanesido en silencio le dijo con vos preocupada -Ya harry no es justo que estes asi por ese imbesil-  
  
Harry no lo soporto se paro y le empezo a gritar -ese imbesil!!!!! ESE IMBESIL!!!!! ESE IMBESIL ES MEJOR QUE TU MALDITO POBRE DE MIERDA- hermione se quedo con la boca abierta ron solo se quedo en silencio solo  
sus lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y se quedo ahi parado en silencio viendo como harry se alejaba hermione seguia ahi con la boca abierta no podia creer que harry potter hubiera dicho eso harry se encontro con   
una lechuza en su camino leyo la carta que desia.  
  
Querido harry te escribo xa desirte que sirius y yo estamos muy preocupaados por ti queremos que vengas a mi oficina en cuanto   
puedas atte: Albus Dumbledore  
  
Cuando harry entro en la oficina de dumbledore el estaba de pie con sirius quienes le dirigieron una severa mirada de preocupacion  
-Que pasa- dijo sirius - no comes no duermes te la pasas en los jardines del colegio solo ve tus ojos harry has llorado por dias que es lo que te pasa?-  
Harry corrio a abrazar a su padrino -ya no puedo mas le desia- lloraba como nunca lo habia echo  
-creo saber lo que pasa dijo dumbledore es draco no harry?-  
Harry suspiro y entre sollosos dijo un si  
Harry tienes que entender que draco ya no esta aqui- dijo sirius   
por favor no te lastimes-dijo dumbledore  
Harry se separo de sirius ni el ni dumbledore lo entendian Harry amaba a draco lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas no era cosa de olvidarlo.  
-Vas a ir al gran concierto de hogwarts verdad harry eso te reanimara vendran los magos y brujas mas famosos del mundo y algunos grupos muggles muy buenos tambien-Dijo Dumbledore  
harry se reuso totalmente el no estaba de humor xa consiertos pero xa que ya lo dejaran irse a su cama les dijo que si iria.  
  
Siquieron pasando los dias lentos iguales tristes frios sin Draco los dias eran largos xa el gusto de harry hasta que llego el sabado despues de un largo dia en hogsmeade harry habia ido solo a tomarse unas servesas  
estaba ya algo mareado y desidio volver al castillo xa dormir un poco cuando llego a la sala comun era todo un lio todos estaban arreglandose xa el consierto de hogwarts harry noto como ron y hermione esbosaban unas enormes sonrrisas  
vio a ron ponerse su mejor ropa de gala que no era muy buena por cierto y lo veia frente al espejo peinandose feliz y emocionado al pareser sus amigos ya se habian olvidado de el cuando llego a su cama se queria acostar pero noto un paquete  
era de sirius:  
-Harry se que no me vas a defraudar y vas a ir al consierto como me prometiste te compre este traje xa esta ocacion   
espero enterarme de que estuviste ahi no me defraudes.  
Sirius  
  
Harry tenia que ir era su padrino y si se habia tomado la molestia de comprarle todo eso tenia que ir al concierto saco de la bolsa primero unos boxers de los que son pegaditos negros un traje de gala de tersiopelo muy elegante negro tambien  
y una capa larga era gruesa y elegante como todo lo demas saco unos calsetines y zapatos negros sin una gota de animo harry se vistio se acomodo un poco su cabello y bajo al gran comedor todas la mesas habian sido remplazadas   
por butacas y un gran esenario pegado a la pared todo estaba muy elegante salio dumbledore haciendo el paso de michel jakson de el hombre en la luna todos rieron harry se senti fuera de lugar ni siquiera puso atencion a lo que dijo empezo a tocar  
un grupo de chicas harry a harry lo unico que hizo la musica fue deprimirlo mas despues de 4 canciones de grupos diferentes harry ya no podia tenia que salir de ahi no veia ni a hermione ni a ron por ningun lugar y aunque no les hubiera hablado los extrañaba  
y estaba mas trite aun de ver como ellos se iban olvidando de el poco a poco en eso to cuando harry estaba apunto de levantarse xa irse se apagaron todas las luzes harry se volvio a sentar todos empezaron a gritar la vos del presentador dijo interrumpimos   
este concierto xa traerles una presentacion especial las luses seguian apagadas pero empeso una vos a capella a cantar  
  
Your just too good to be truth (eres demaciado bueno xa ser real)  
Cant take my eyes over you (no puedo quitarte los ojos de ensima)  
you´l been like heven to touch (eres como el cielo xa tocar)  
Im want to hold you so much (te quiero habrazar tanto)  
And thank good im alive(y gracias a dios estoy vivo)  
Your just too good to be truth (eres demaciado bueno xa ser real)  
Cant take my eyes over you (no puedo quitarte los ojos de ensima)  
  
Se prendio una luz como un reflector que solo alumbraba a una persona y esa perona era draco malfoy arriba del esenario con la luz sobre su pelo rubio sus ojos grises su boca de un roza intendo y su terza piel blanca estido muy elegante de negro  
Harry no lo podia creer lo estaba viendo directo hacia el  
  
Empezo una orquesta a tocar el coro  
  
I love u baby..........  
  
Todos se quedaron sorprendido draco le estaba cantando a harry enfrente de toda la escuela se vovio a prender todo el esenario y vio como atras de draco estaban ron hermione dumbledore y sirius cantando el coro con draco todos felizes felizes de ver a harry feliz por fin  
cuando acabo la cancion todos se pararon de sus asientos y aplaudieron draco le hizo una seña a harry xa que saliera del gran comedor cuando por fin lo vio delante de el afuera lo abrazo los 2 lloraban de emocion  
-te amo harry- desia draco y lo mismo le repetia harry a draco llegaron dumbledore sirius ron y hermione  
-Tus 2 amigos prepararon todo esto harry y ron hablo conmigo creo que draco entrara otra ves a la escuela bueno si el quiere- dijo dumbledor  
-Por supuesto- dijo draco  
-Gracias ron- le dijo harry mientras lo habrazaba -gracias hermione- tambien la abrazo-  
  
-Ya habra tiempo de que hablen dijo dumbledore pero la sorpresa no termina aqui saco las llaves de un cuarto y se las dio junto con un croquis a draco diviertanse y difruten la noche-los 2 muchachos corrieron hacia las escaleras.  
  
=Uuuuuuuuuuu ya termine el 5o capitulo no se pierdan el siguiente Slash prometido jajajjaja dise juanito que si me mandan reviews se pone contento jajajaja=  
///////*FR*/////// 


	6. Capitulo 6: Sex and the school

Hola!!!!!!!!! a todos como siempre Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!:  
GaBrIeLa, Manuelito, Arisa, *Marianne, *****Loka_Park_Felton, **Izzy Black, *Caroline_R, *usagi-hk, NagY Tao.  
Perdon por la tardanza pero es que eh estado muy ocupado y ya casi no me mandan reviews snif...jajja  
  
Cuando harry y Draco habrieron la puerta se quedaron con la boca abierta habia una cama adoselada tamaño queen al lado  
una sala que estaba de frente a una fogata ensima de una alfombre con cosas grabadas en color oro y rojo nunca se hubieran imaginado que   
hubieran cuartos asi en hogwarts.  
  
Harry y draco se sentaron en la sala y se quedaron biendo a los ojos harry noto unos ojos gises llenos de lujuria lo que empezo a despertar  
la suya propia   
-harry por que lo hiziste?-  
-Hacer que?-  
-Por que me cambiaste por ron-  
-Draco lo siento estaba muy confundido y tienes que comprender que el es mi mejor amigo- harry mientras desia esto se fue a sentar en las  
piernas de draco y al terminar le dio un beso AAHHHHHH!!! como extrañaba esos ricos labios rojos harry se sento frente a draco y lo sigio besando   
el chico rubio impaciente empezo a quitarle la playera a harry y el hizo lo mismoo pegaron sus cuerpos tibios mientras se besaban draco agarro a  
harry y lo cargo hasta la cama lo sento y luego se acosto ensima de elmientras harry le qutaba los pantalones a draco despues draco se inco sobre   
harry con las piernas abiertas a lado de su cuerpo y camino a gatas hasta que su pecho estubo frente al chico de cabello negro  
  
harry empezo a darle besitos en el cuello y bajo hasta su pecho le emeeso a chupar los pezones y siguio bajando hasta el ombligo mientras lo   
besaba le fue bajando los boxers lentamente hasta que su gran pene rozado estubo al descubierto  
  
lo metio en su boca y empezo a succionarlo lento acompañado de un suabe moviemiento de caderas del chico rubio hasta que draco bajo tambien   
le dio un beso en la boca lo paro enfrente de la cama y se inco para bajarle los pantalones a harry y con todo y boxers le empezo a morder el paqueta a harry depues   
se los bajo se metio su gran miembro en la boca y lo empezo a succionar bajaba por los huevos se los metia a la boca y jugaba con ellos  
  
y bajaba un poco mas para besarle el espacio entre los huevos y el ano hasta que le dio una pequeña lamida al pequeño oyito de harry se chupo un dedo y lo metio  
mientras segui metiendose el miembro de harry por la boca luego le metio otro y otro hasta que harry estubo liso lo cargo hasta la cama levanto su piernas y lo penetro  
harry estaba en la gloriia mientras draco le metia su enorme pene lo besaba eran como 2 cuerpos unidos con un solo espiritu ampezaron a aumentar el ritmo de los movimientos  
hasta que al mismo tiempo los 2 eyacularon se tiraron sobre la cama  
  
y con sus repiraciones todavia sin controlar se abrasaron se metieron a la cama y harry se acosto en el pecho de draco  
-Mmmm nunca pense que un griffindor pudiera hacerlo tambien....-  
-Mientras harry se reia le dio un golpe en tono jugeton a draco y despues le dijo -Te quiero Draco-  
-Yo tambien te quiero harry-  
-Prometeme que nunca nos separaremos draco-  
-Te lo prometo- Dijo el chico ribio mientras rodeaba con sus brasos a harry y asi abrazados y desnudoa se quedaron dormidos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente harry escucho ruidos abrio lo ojos al mismo tiempo que draco y se dieron cuenta de que seguian abrazados y vieron a ron y a hermione parados al pie de la cama  
con un gesto estupido de ternura en sus rostros  
  
los dos se exaltaron y se cubrieron bien con las mantas   
-Se ve que la pasaron bien anoche eh!- dijo ron entre risas   
--Que hacen aqui?- dijeron harry y draco casi al mismo tiempo mientras buscaban sus ropas con la vista  
-Nada ya nos vamos los esperamos xa desayunar en el comedor- Dijo hermione entre risas mientras salia de la habitacion   
los 2 estallaron en risas medio apenados por la situacion mientras se vestian al terminar draco abrazo a harry y le dio un pequqeño beso y bajaron a desayunar cuando entraron en el gran   
comedor tomados de la mano todo hogwarts los estaba mirando y despues prorrumpieron en aplausos harry al igual que draco enrrojesio como un tomate y desidieron que seria mejor irse  
  
a comer cada uno a su mesa cuando harry llego a la suya hermione y ron le guardaban un lugar entre ellos harry se sento y les dijo:  
-Gracias por todo-  
-De nada harry- dijo el pelirrojo mientras esbosaba una gran sonrrisa y abrazaba a harry  
Harry vio como draco se moria de celos desde la otra mesa y le hizo cara de........ JAAAAA y despues de SABES QUE SOY SOLO TUYO  
Despues harry abrazo a hermione y siguieron cominedo y platicando de todo harry vio su copa en el agua se formaban letras  
harry se sorprendio en ellas desia -asi que eres gay eh?- y cambiaban -Por que no nos lo dijiste?- -Te hubieramos hecho gozar claro  
que aun podemos?- -Nos vemos a las 3:00 atras de la cabaña de hagrid.  
  
Harry hiba en camino hacia la cabaña de hagrid desidido a no ponerle el cuerno a draco pero con la curiosidad de ver quien o queines habian echo todo esto llego detras de la cabaña de hagrid  
y casi se cae xa atras al ver la esena eran los gemelos wesley totalmente desnudos besandose y revolcandose entre el pasto mientras george masturbaba a fred fred hacia lo mismo con george- harry   
tenia una gran GRAN ereccion por la esena y por un momento dudo si salir corriendo o apurarse a desnudarse xa unirse con ellos  
  
Cuando los gemelos se dieron cuanta de su presencia se levantaron rodearo a harry y sin dejarlo salir lo apretaron george estaba enfrente y comenso a besar a harry mientras fred metia las manos por el  
pantalon y los boxers de harry y empezaba a masajear su pene erecto con las 2 manos  
=Que pasara??? ...... harry se dejara llevar por la lujuria y por un momento se olvidara del amor??? ....jajajaj no se pierdan el proximo capitulo jajaj que televisionsesco se oyo eso bueno ya acabe!!!!!!! el sexo digo el sexto capitulo  
por que creo que todavia queda mucho sexo y mucho slash por favor POR FAVOR dEJENME UN REVIEW AUNQUE SEA COTITO PLS!!!!!!!!=  
  
///////*RF*/////// {--------QUIEREN SABER QUE SIGNIFICA??????????? jajajaja tal ves otro dia cuidense mucho y porfa reviews!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Capitulo 7: Sex or Love?

Hola!!!!!!!!! a todos  
  
Contestacion especial de review a:Lady @ndarker.-Siento q no te aya gutsado este fic y q creas q es tonto bueno nadie te obliga a leerlo y este capitulo va especialmente xa todos los que me han apoyado desde el prinsipio.  
  
como siempre Gracias por los reviews!!!!!!:  
  
GaBrIeLa, Manuelito, Arisa, *Marianne, *******Loka_Park_Felton, ***Izzy Black, **Caroline_R, **usagi-hk, *NagY Tao, Alejandra(), !!!!!!!!!(), Thomas, ivan nieto, BDM (Badgirlmalfoy)---Blackadder,   
  
PERDON POR LA TARDANZA!!!!! sOrRy!  
  
Harry estaba entre los gemelos weasly mientras george lo besaba y acariciava el culo de harry fred le besaba el cuello y le bajaba los boxers xa empezar a masturbarlo harry se dejo llevar  
  
agarro el pene de fred y lo empezo a masturbar estaban los 3 ya totalmente desnudos despues de un rato fred penetraba a harry mientras este tenia el miembro de george en su boca harry sin saber por que levanto la vista, y ahi estaba  
  
Con sus azules ojos llorosos y su cabello platino volando por el aire viendolo a los ojos  
  
Harry alcanzo a leer en sus labios -por q?- y el chico rubio echo a correr hacia el castillo, harry se dejo caer en el pasto fred y george al ver lo q susedia se vistieron rapidamente y se fueron diculpandose con harry.  
  
Draco lloraba desconsolado con la cabeza sobre la almuada solo pensaba -xq?- -como es posible?- -Creia q harry era distinto- _pero no esto no se puede quedar asi, harry el dulce niño q vivio hacerme esto a mi?- -ja no se puede es imposible jamas-   
  
-a mi no me importa- -nadie me lastima- lorraba desconsolado -no se que voy a hacer pero esto esto.....todo el mundo va a ver como a mi no me importa- pero en el fondo sabia que nunca se habia sentido tan triste.  
  
Harry lloraba desconsolado con la cabeza sobre su almuada solo pensaba -xq?- -como pude ser tan tonto- -lo amo- -que voy a hacer-  
  
Ron llego agarro la mano de harry y le dijo -fred y george me contaron todo harry lo siento-  
  
-Tu no tienes por que disculparte ron el tonto fui yo por q no puede ver mas aya de la lujuria- -que voy a hacer?-  
  
-Harry no te preocupes encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo- ron abrazo a harry y se quedaron asi abrazados un largo tiempo mientras harry lloraba sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo  
  
-Harry cre que es mejor que duermas un poco mañana veremos que se puede hacer-  
  
harry hizo caso se metio a su cama   
  
Ron bajo a la sala comun donde encontro a hermine que se veia muy preocupada -Asi que ya lo sabes- le dijo ron-  
  
-si lo tenemos que ayudar...... pero...que tonto......por que lo hizo-  
  
-Hermine tenemos que ayudar a harry no es momento de reprocharle nada, tengo una idea xa reconsiliarlos: mañana en hogsmeade le desimos a harry q draco lo quiere ver xa cenar en el "Wizards and love" y le desimos lo mismo a draco y que se vean ahi  
  
que hablen y que arreglen todo-  
  
-Si me parese buena idea tu mañana temprano dile a harry ah y tambien dile que se vista formalmente y que llegue a eso de las 9:00 y yo ire ahorita con draco esta bien Ron?-  
  
-Si-  
  
Hermione salio por el retrato de la señora gorda mientras ron subia a su cuarto.  
  
hermione fue corriendo hasta el gran comedor donde estaba Draco sonrriente unido a todo su grupo de slytherin milestando a 3 hufflepuffs de 1o paresia q lo que habia pasado no le habia afectado en lo mas minimo hermione se paro junto a la mesa rapidamente draco se paro  
  
y fue hasta a ella-que quieres sangresucia?-  
  
-Draco se por lo que debes estar pasando y solo quiero desirte que......que....si nesesitas a algien xa platicar sobre ello a algin amigo o amoga quiero qque sepas que puedes confiar conmigo- Draco sonrrio despectivamente y dijo -yo? contar con una sangresucia??? y xa q haria eso-   
  
mientras pensaba -gracias gracias hermione perdon por favor perdoname pero no soy ams fuerte que mi orgullo- hermione le dio por su lado conosia a draco y se dio cuenta que su forma despectiva de rechazarla era solo una manera de defenderse por lo que habia pasado  
  
-esta bien draco si no quieres hablar conmigo no importa pero por favor habla con harry mañana xa cenar en el "Wizards and love" de hogsmeade a las 9:00 esta bien draco?-  
  
-Draco sonrrio aun mas esta bien hermione ahi estare y dejo escapar una risa como de triunfo.   
  
Draco espero a que la mayoria se fuera del comedor y espero a que Wood el ex capitan de quidditch de griffindor q ahora era el asistente de dumbledore se levantara xa salir  
  
Draco lo abordo -hola wood puedo hablar contigo?-  
  
-Si draco dime-  
  
-Bueno como sabras harry y yo terminamos-  
  
-Si algo supe draco-  
  
-Bueno mmm no se como desirte esto draco se sonrrojo-  
  
-tal ves querias ver si podiamos alguna ves salir tu y yo?- dijo wood  
  
-Exacto tal ves mañana a las 8:45 en "Wizards and love"?-  
  
-Esta bien y draco no te ofendas pero :Como podias salir con harry potter? osea es un niño y tu lo que nesesitas es un hombre como yo que pueda cumplir con todas tus nesesidades-  
  
Draco estaba furioso niño? harry? pobre imbesil pero continuo con su sexy actitud y le dijo -y tu me lo podras dar?- mientras rosaba su pene con su mano sobre el pantalon xa q nadie se diera cuenta  
  
-Entonses es una cita mañana veremos si puedo jajaja vas a llorar de extasis-  
  
Harry salio del castillo muy nervioso caminava por las calles de hogsmeade pensando en que le iba a desir a draco traia una camisa roja y unos pantalones negros iba tratando de calentar sus manos con el vepor que emanava de su boca al repirar causado por el frio una lagrima escurria por su   
  
mejilla y sus nervios estaban a 1000 eran las 9:00 en punto harru estaba parado enfrente del restaurant se quedo unos segundos observando la entrada y despues, entro sintio la calides y la musica de restaurante romantico y comenzo abuscar por las mesas a draco hasta que depronto lo vio estaba  
  
en una mesa con wood si se estaban besando draco veia a los ojos a harry y no le importaba hasta que se separaron y harry noto la sonrrisa de draco una sonrrisa triunfal.  
  
  
  
;) Se imaginan lo que va a pasar????? perdon se que estubo muy cortito pero es que eh estado muy ocupado prometo actualizarlo pronto, espero que les haya gustado y pls manden reviews pls!!!!   
  
///////*FR*//////// 


	8. Capitulo 8: Sufrire dos veces con tal de...

Bueno antes que nada solo quiero decir por no haber continuado esta historia en su momento pero ahora prometo continuarla hasta el final gracias por su apoyo y recuerden que es mi 1er fic ok? Por cierto este capitulo esta medio angst sorry. Conste que advertí eh!  
  
Draco llamo a Harry con un gesto de mano Harry no sabia que hacer Wood le dijo al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba -Harry que agradable sorpresa por que no te sientas con nosotros?- Harry dudo unos momentos y al final acepto no quería que sus amigos al darse cuneta de que el había regresado luego luego y de que todo había sido un plan de Draco para burlarse de el, Harry se sentó en la mesa mientras draco le decía -siéntate sírvete una copa de vino que bueno que decidieras invitarme a cenar ya sabes para quedar sin rencores no?- Harry se quedo atónito -YO???? Invitarte a cenar pero si tu fuiste el que me invito a mi Malfoy- Malfoy esbozó una de sus famosas sonorizas frías y le dijo -Harry Harry Harry esta bien que estés obsesionado conmigo pero mentir a estas alturas?, Hermione me dijo que querías verme aquí hoy pensé que querrías arreglar las cosas para quedar como amigos pero veo que no sabes ni que inventar ahora- Entonces Harry comprendió que esa cena había sido un plan para reunirlos pero como se atrevieron ahora harry parecía un idiota. Wood que no había dicho nada rompió el silencio que se había formado y les dijo -niños, niños, niños, al parecer no saben de la vida entiéndanlo de una ves el amor no existe solo existe el sexo- mientras harry estaba apunto de pararse y darle una golpiza a wood Draco hizo todo lo contrario dijo -tienes razón y me prometiste que me ibas a enseñar como lo hace un hombre de verdad no?- wood sonrió mientras draco pidió la cuenta y la pago después solo sonrió maliciosamente y dijo: vienes harry? O te deje muy lastimado- Harry tontamente le dijo -Yo? Lastimado por una malfoy? JA no me hagas reír- Draco sintió que el mundo se caía a pedazos y dijo- entonces vendrás a nuestra fiesta privada no?- Harry no tenia ganas en lo absoluto ver como un idiota tenia sexo con el amor de su vida pero aun así acepto para no quedar mal ante todos era un pique que se traían Draco y Harry.  
  
Subieron unas escaleras hacia los cuartos el cuarto era no muy grande con un colchón en el piso y velas alrededor de el wood dijo- si quieren gozar harán lo que yo les diga acuéstense en la cama- harry y draco se sentían tan mal pero los 2 lo hicieron wood se acostó primero encima de draco y lo beso apresuradamente harry prefirió voltearse no podía seguir viendo lo que estaba sucediendo draco solo pensaba en harry "Esto te pasa por idiota harry nadie juega con un malfoy y aunque yo este sufriendo el doble de lo que tu vale la pena que tu sufras, tan siquiera esa mitad de mi dolor" wood dijo- muy bien, muy bien ahora veamos harry estas aquí?- harry se volteo wood ahora se acostó encima de harry y lo besaba apasionadamente harry no podía seguir ni un minuto mas ahí, wood desabrocho el pantalón de draco mientras seguía con su tarea en la boca de harry saco su miembro y empezó a masturbarlo y después con la otra mano empezó a tocar el pene de harry por arriba del pantalón Harry no aguanto mas se paro y salio corriendo wood solo se detuvo se puso de pie y le dijo -A donde vas maldito escuincle te asusta todo y ni siquiera se te para- harry bajo las escaleras y corrió y corrió como nunca sentía el aire frió de la noche por sus mejillas y como la nieve se deshacía tras sus pisadas estuvo corriendo así como por quince minutos hasta que entro en el castillo siguió corriendo hasta la sala común todo el mundo lo veía sus ojos estaban llenos de odio entro por el retrato de la señora gorda y ahí estaba un ron petrificado Harry siguió corriendo y se le abalanzo todos empezaron a gritar se cayeron harry encima de el y lo empezó a golpear en la cara gritando -TODO ES TU CULPA, TODO ES TU CULPA- Hermione había bajado desde su habitación coarriendo y agarro a Harry con fuerza en un intento para que se parara Harry la empujo gritando -malditos mal nacidos x que tenían que meterse en lo que no les importa, por que tenían que meterse.- Harry se desplomo sus lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas como mil gotas de agua sobre una ventana se abraso al suelo ron se paro y le dijo -Harry por favor levántate- agarrándolo del brazo y levantándolo para después abrazarlo Hermione se unió y acaricio el pelo de harry los tres subieron al salón de astronomía lejos de todos esos faros que los iluminaban de todos esos ojos que los atacaban.  
  
En la torre de astronomía Harry les contó lo sucedido.  
  
Draco por su parte se había parado mientras wood le gritaba a harry todas esas cosas lo había agarrado y le había dado un golpe en la nariz, Wood se alejo unos pasos y le rito a Draco -Malditos escuincles de mierda por que me meten en sus tonterías, pero esto no se va a quedar así mañana are polvo a harry enfrente de toda la escuela les diré a todos como me rogaron para que le diera por el culo pero que al idiota de Harry ni siquiera se le paro- Draco se abalanzo sobre Wood y el le dijo -Eh e cuidado yo que tu estaría rogando para que mañana no destruya a tu querido Harry- Draco solo se sentó y le dijo a Wood -que chingados quieres?- Wood solo sonrió saco su varita y pronuncio -detencius- aparecieron unas esposas sobre las manos de Draco - a mi nadie me deja caliente- dijo Wood  
  
Draco solo dejo escapar una lagrima y le dijo -pero promete que no le harás nada a Harry- wood respondió -ya veremos- mientras sacaba su miembro y lo paseaba x la cara de Draco.  
  
Draco se sentía desolado Wood le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara y le dijo -Abre la boca putita- Draco solo obedeció mientras las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos.  
  
Draco sintió un terrible dolor era el pene de wood que entraba en su cuerpo sin preparación alguna grito gritó muy fuerte wood solo lo golpeaba mas y le daba tremendas embestidas -No grites esto te pasa por ser tan pendejo- después de veinte minutos de sufrimiento Wood se vino dentro de draco y lo dejo ahí tirado desnudo llorando con las esposas apretándole y el dolor de los moretones draco se quedo así durante horas hasta que se quedo dormido agradeciendo que Wood por fin se había ido.  
  
NO ME MATEN!!!!!!!!!!!!! PERDON x ser tan malo jeje eh intentado mejorar en la ortografía y todo eso por favor solo les pido que ese botoncito de abajo lo ocupen por favor!!! Reviews si? :D 


End file.
